


Lock

by spudsupremesourcream



Series: Becile x Xo [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Insult Kink, M/M, NSFW, as a treat, dont you dare copy this to another site, im so sorry, or i will take this fic down and never post anything similar, please dont share this to other platforms, sexpg, this is SEX, with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudsupremesourcream/pseuds/spudsupremesourcream
Summary: Fff don’t read this
Series: Becile x Xo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915546
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent. Becile is too hot to not have any good fanfiction of him.  
> I’ve been working on this for literally over three months straight.  
> (Also- Cave (who is mentioned at one point) belongs to cavemantrivia on Instagram)

“God damn it all!” Thadeus snapped into the emptiness of the lab, sending a wrench crashing into a shelf of beakers.  
He’d let his temper get the better of him, yet again.

He sat down at his desk and slammed one of the books he’d been reading from shut before resting his forehead on the wooden desktop and letting out a hefty sigh.

The office door creaked open and one of the workers peeked his head in.  
“What was- Oooo...” He ran his fingers through his wavy black hair- just barely starting to turn green- while he looked over the broken glass on the floor. “Anger issues,” he cooed, shutting the door behind him.

Thadeus lifted his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t act like you don’t have them, Xo.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Xo shrugged. “But I’m not the one throwing things at ten at night, little man.”

“Oh please,” Thadeus rolled his eyes. “I’m an inch shorter than you.”

Xo grinned. “Four inches.”

“With your boots.” Thadeus sighed. “Why must you always bring that up?”

“Why does it make you so upset?” Xo pushed further.

Becile shook his head and rubbed his temples. “If you’ve only come in here to aggravate me then just leave.”

“See, you can’t even admit it. You’re so full of yourself,” Xo chuckled as he headed towards the door. “I mean that as an insult, but I also wouldn’t mind it.”

Thadeus crinkled his nose. “What, being full of yourself?”

Xo smirked. “Being full of _yourself_.”

Becile rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Oh that is disgusting,” he sighed, shaking his head.

“Is it, though?” Xo continued his slow walk to the door. “How do you know it’s disgusting, you’ve never tried it. I bet you’re just too scared. Huh, I’m finally better than you at something.”

Thadeus crossed his arms and stayed silent for a long moment, up until Xo opened the door to leave.  
“Shut the door.”

Xo’s teasing smirk was wiped clean off his face. “... what?”

Thadeus took his glasses and set them on the desk. “Shut the door and come here.”

Xo’s face turned bright red and he let out a nervous chuckle. “What??”

“I said shut the goddamn door and come here. Now.”

Xo quickly closed the door and almost tripped over himself to get back to his boss, who grabbed ahold of his belt and pulled him forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Xo almost melted right there. He had chills, you could practically hear his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.  
He backed up, bringing Becile with him, and leaned against the desk, pulling Thadeus’s suspenders down off his shoulders.  
He broke the kiss after a moment and dipped his head below Thadeus’s chin to press kisses to his neck.

Becile raised his eyebrows and tilted his head while he unhinged Xo’s belt buckle and pulled the belt from its loops to toss it over to the side.  
“You tell me if you want me to stop, understood?” He said firmly.

“M-hm...” Xo hummed against his neck.

Thadeus slipped his hands under Xo’s coat and scraped his black nails over the gradually-paling skin of his lower back.  
Xo’s whole body shivered, having to rest his forehead on Thadeus’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and all but whimpered.  
You know those few people that always smell so good, whether it’s their soap, laundry, or cologne? Yeah... this was it...  
His head was swimming so much he could hardly see straight. This man just totally engrossed him.

Strong hands pressed into his shoulders, urging Xo to a kneeling position, who obliged submissively then peered up to the pleased face of Thadeus from his knees. “My. You are obedient, aren’t you? Are you afraid I’ll back out?” He teased.

“To be completely honest,” Xo started, quickly working to unfasten Becile’s pants. “I didn’t think that would work. And now everything I ever thought about doing to you is just out the window, I can’t even think straight.” He pulled the man’s pants and undergarments down off his hips.

Thadeus turned to lean against the edge of his desk. “You’ve thought about this before?” He mused, gently running his fingers back through Xo’s hair and raising his brows at its surprising softness. He didn’t expect that.

“I’ve _dreamt_ about it.” A deep blush spread across Xo’s face, a little more green than pink on his nose. “Not so much things I’d do to you, more of things you’d do to me.”

A sigh rolled through Thadeus’s body as Xo took him into his mouth. “Ohhh Xo, I could get addicted to you like this… So docile...” He settled his hand on top of the man’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. “And quiet. I think I prefer quiet Xo.”

Xo crinkled his brow and sunk his fingernails into Becile’s hips in defiance.

“Ah- hey!“ Thadeus snapped, yanking on his hair.

The man whined around him and took more into his mouth. After some work, and with a few curses and quiet moans from Becile, he managed to slide a good bit of length down his throat.

Thadeus pressed the back of his hand to his lips to stifle any noise he made, but he could barely suppress the groans in the back of his throat as Xo swallowed around him a few times then dragged his tongue along the underside of his length as he pulled back.

“Ah...” Thadeus sighed, but stopped Xo when he went to take him back into his mouth.  
“Up,” he said. “Get up.”

Xo quickly stood to face his boss, his cheeks still flushed red. He gently tugged at the front of Becile’s shirt, chewing on his bottom lip.

“You look so pitiful right now,” Thadeus cooed, reaching out to smooth Xo’s hair back out of his face. He really wanted to keep messing with it, it was so nice... but it could wait.

Xo whimpered just watching him, squirming impatiently. “Becile...” he mumbled.

Thadeus pulled the waist of Xo’s pants and undergarments down and lifted him up onto the desk while Xo leaned back and propped himself up on his forearms, kicking off his boots and spreading his legs. His head swam, his body ached. All he wanted was to feel that pressure inside of him, feel Becile stretch him open.

Thadeus lined up and pressed himself against Xo’s entrance. “Tell me if you want me to stop and I will.” He reminded him.

A shiver rolled through Xo’s body and he nodded.  
Though it was slow, Thadeus slid about half of himself inside of him in one fluid motion before Xo’s body tensed up, stopping him from going further.

“Oh, _Thadeus_!” He gasped, wide eyed, shifting his hips in a desperate attempt to accommodate him.

“Relax.” Thadeus told him, a bit of an edge to his voice.  
“It burns!” Xo whimpered.  
“Suck it up.” Becile growled through his teeth.  
“Agh!” Xo let out a strained moan as Becile pushed the rest of the way in. “Oh _Fuck_!”

“Shshshshshhh...” Thadeus cooed, settling a hand on Xo’s knee. “There are still people here, you don’t want to get caught now, do you?”

Xo whimpered and shook his head. His heart was beating a mile a minute.   
Becile slid himself back then rolled his hips forward again.

“ _Oh_ ,” Xo’s breath caught in his throat, his body squeezing around Becile’s. “I- f-fuck, wait- you’re big- wait- stop-“

Becile stopped moving, sighing softly at the heated pressure around him.  
Xo took a moment to let his body adjust, letting out soft little whimpers as he did.

“It never crossed my mind that you would be so sensitive,” Thadeus mused. “Then again, I never thought about you like this. It’s crude and indecent.”

Xo shivered. “I wish you would think about me like this...”

“Well I don’t.” Becile sunk his nails into the skin of the man’s knees. “You mean nothing to me, it’s simple. I find you downright disgusting.”

The man beneath him shifted his aching hips and bit down on his bottom lip.

Thadeus crinkled his brow. “What- you like me insulting you, don’t you?”  
Xo quickly covered his face in embarrassment.

Becile actually laughed. “Oh my god, how pitiful. You’ll take any attention you can get from me.”

Xo simply pushed his hips back against Becile’s, trying to get him to drop it and just fuck him.

“No no no, I’m not done with this,” Thadeus grabbed Xo’s wrists. “Move your fucking hands.”

Xo let the man pull his hands away from his face, which was now bright red. He couldn’t deny, no matter how unhealthy that mindset was, he adored _everything_ that Becile said and did to him. “You’re just going to use that against me now..” he complained.

“Oh the hell I will.” Becile finally pulled himself back to push forward into the other man.  
Xo’s eyes rolled back in his head. “ _Oh_...”

“Does that feel good?” Thadeus mused, placing a hand on Xo’s knee as he slowly started to pick up a steady rhythm.

“Ohh god...you have no idea...” Xo gasped, leaning back against a toolbox behind him before he let out a few shaky moans along with a string of curses in another language.

For a moment, Thadeus thought he heard footsteps, and it took him a little bit to realize that there was indeed someone walking down the hall.

“Shut up- shut up!” he hissed at Xo and looked over his shoulder at the closed door, slowing his pace to a stop.

The footsteps stopped and a soft knock sounded on the door. “Master Becile?”

Shit..

He cleared his throat. “Madam?”  
He slowly began rocking his hips against Xo’s again, who let out a shaky whimper. Becile immediately turned back around to place a hand over Xo’s mouth.

“Good evening, sir,” the worker started. “You’ve received a telegram from a Dr. Taggart Babclock, I have it here if you’d like to read it.”

Becile took a sharp breath in and sighed. “Bastard...” That man always responds at the worst times... “Just set it down outside, I’m in the middle of something.” He removed his hand from Xo’s mouth and continued plowing into him at a steady pace.  
Xo squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sunk his nails into the wood of the desk. He adored this.

“Oh- Cave passed by Xo’s room and he wasn’t in there, sir, should we go look for him?” The worker asked.

Thadeus couldn’t help but smirk at that as the man laid out in front of him squirmed and panted. “He’s his own man, darling, leave him be.”

“Alright, I’ll be going then, sir- I’ll be sure to lock the front door.”

“M-hm,” Becile hummed in acknowledgement, trying his damnedest not to make any noise which was starting to get difficult.  
“Have a good night!” She called.  
“Godspeed,” He replied simply.

As soon as the footsteps that followed the worker subsided, Thadeus sighed in relief.  
“I thought that woman would never leave..” He griped, his hips crashing into the other man’s.

Xo’s mouth slacked open and an undignified whine left his throat as he arched his back. “ _Fuck..!_ ”

“Watch your mouth.”

“’m’sorry..!”

“You’d better be. You almost got us caught.” Becile reached out to grab ahold of Xo’s chin. “You didn’t lock the fucking door, Settipago, what the fuck were you thinking?” He snarled, mercilessly pounding into Xo. Each thrust penetrated ever deeper inside of him, coaxing alluring sounds from his throat.

“Oh!- oh god!” Xo whimpered, mouth agape, his eyes lulling back into his head. “I wasn’t thinking- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“Good.” Thadeus let go of Xo’s jaw. “Had she opened that door, you would’ve been a deadman.”

Xo clutched at the desk top; his first instinct was to try and close his legs but he couldn’t with Thadeus between them. “I...I’ll lock it..I swear..!” His body sort of rocked forward, trying to gain more friction. The more Becile hit him from that angle, against that one spot deep inside him, the closer he got to his climax. “Fuck- shit!- I’m so close, I-“

Becile crinkled his brow. “Don’t you dare.”

Xo groaned and cursed at him through clenched teeth, tears prickling at the edge of his vision. “You can’t do that to me, Thadeus!”

A few strands of hair fell down into Becile’s eyes. “I can, and I am.” He lifted his hand to brush his hair back out of his face. “Let’s see how long you last.”

“ _Oh_..” Xo mewled, feeling each thrust send a tenseness rolling through his abdomen.  
A couple more scrapes against the little bundle of nerves inside of him had him squirming and whining like nobody’s business. He could feel each thrust deeper, nerves he had never known he had sparking as they were hit. He arched dramatically and rocked his hips against the man above him. “I can’t-! Oh- Thadeus- please, I- I’m- oh- god-!” He gasped for breath; he couldn’t even form coherent sentences anymore.

“Ohhh, I wish I could understand you,” Becile cooed playfully. “It’s just, you’re mumbling, Xo; I can’t understand you.”

Xo gasped and raked his fingers back through his hair, his body squeezing tight around Becile’s length in an attempt to stave off his climax. He knew it wasn’t working well and that it wouldn’t work at all for much longer.  
“Please, _please_!- I’m begging you, I can’t take it anymore!” He pleaded, gasping for breath as the cramping squeezed at his insides. It was unbearable.

Thadeus finally gave in to the begging, focusing on the swelling feeling inside of himself. “Go on..”

Xo’s skin prickled at the softness of his voice in that one moment; he lived for it... but he couldn’t hold back, everything a haze of heat and the thrumming in his veins, a strangled cry ripped past his grit teeth as his climax hit him like a ton of bricks. He was shivering, his mouth hanging open as he took in desperate gasps, his body sporadically contracting around the member still plunging into him. He almost felt dizzy, his head pounding, from overstimulation.

Moaning aloud, Becile pushed into Xo one last time, tensing as the overwhelming wave of his own climax washed over him. His hair hung in his face, cheeks light green rather than pink; his length pulsed and strained inside of the other man. Xo took in a sharp gasp followed by a breathy, aching little sigh, raising his hips ever-so slightly as he was filled by the man above him.  
His whines and ragged panting slowed, lowering one of his legs from its bent position to rest on the desktop.

Thadeus ran his fingers back through his hair, messy and falling from the style. “This stays between you and I, yes?”

“Ah..hh...” Xo swallowed thickly and ran his tongue over his lips, only managing to nod.

Becile grabbed and sunk his nails into Xo’s thigh. “I want to hear you say it.“

The other man whimpered and crinkled his nose. “Y-yes- it stays, I won’t tell anyone, I swear,” he rambled on.

”Good.” Thadeus let go of him and pulled himself out.  
Xo moaned quietly as the man’s length slid from his insides. “Holy shit...” he sighed, sitting still for a moment to gather his strength before he reached over to grab his pants and undergarments off the corner of the desk and started pulling them back on, as did Becile with his own clothes.  
He gestured to the desk and broken glass by the bookshelf. “Clean this up.” He said simply, slipping his suspenders back over his shoulders while Xo hopped down off the table. “I’ll be in my room.”

Xo frowned, pulling his boots back on. “That’s bullshit, Becile, you never retire this early; you’re just making me do all of this-“

“When you’re done,” Thadeus grabbed his glasses from the desk and made his way to the door. “I think...” He turned to look at Xo for a moment. “I left my door unlocked.”

Xo’s breath hitched and his eyes widened. “ _Oh_...”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry you read that whole thing.


End file.
